tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
MateoRaines
|tribes = |place = 13/18|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 4|days = 18|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 5/18|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 11|days2 = 37|exiled2 = 1|birthdate = November 17th|hometown = Roblox|occupation = BLT Host/Owner|alliances = Fans Four|alliances2 = T.I.E Alliance Beauty Alliance (Affiliated) Idol Squad|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 8/20|challenges3 = 5|votesagainst3 = 11|days3 = 33}} 'MateoRaines '''also known as ''(TrustfulTotal) ''is a contestant from and . He later was brought back for . In ''Haiti, ''he was known for leading in a four person alliance and causing multiple blindsides. He was eventually blindsided when one of his alliance members flipped with the outsiders of the alliance. In ''Montenegro, ''Mateo was instantly put in the middle of his tribe and stayed in the middle for the majority of the game. He played a part in some impressive blindsides, such as the blindside of IiNlghts, Impossibley and Candyfan68248. After he had played his hidden immunity idol his fellow Idol Squad members decided to take a shot at him. Survivor Haiti In Survivor: Haiti, Mateo started off the game in a power position with him having Coolcoby24, Claralittle and Warload11111 as his alliance in the game. He wanted nothing more in the game than to make merge and jury. He didnt want to be the first person voted out of the game so he avoided tribal council after his tribe won the first immunity. After the second challenge comes around, his tribe loses tribal council. He wanted to get rid of his target, the person who was closest to his enemy on the other tribe. He planned a split vote at tribal council between Eliov and Elijah. However, he decided to throw his vote towards Coby just to keep good with everyone else in case an idol was used. The next session the plan was to throw the challenge and vote out Elijah. Which is exactly what had happened. They lost the tribal and the 4 core alliance members voted out Elijah keeping everyone else in the dark. Voting History Montenegro In ''Montenegro, ''Mateo started the game in a middle position choosing between two alliances. After, his first tribal council when he decided to vote with IiNlghts and Evanester they would control their tribe. The tribe swap changed this putting only Mateo and Nights on a tribe together.They managed to vote with the Beauty tribe and take out a Brawn member. The tribes were officially merged and Mateo was put in the middle position with Soccerboyrox. They had the choice of choosing between two alliances which eventually lead to the first blindside of his fellow alliance member, Nights. The next tribal, he was left no choice but to flip on his alliance member, Impossibley, after her alliance started targeting him. The following tribal he had flipped back to the Beauty Alliance to vote off Angoosity. After feeling paranoid about being blindsided, instead of using his idol, Mateo had decided to vote his other fellow Brain alliance member, Evanester, out of the game to further himself. The whole merge tribe had come together to vote off IReally87 unanimously. Rumors had spread about a plan to blindside Mateo so the following tribal after losing immunity. Mateo decided to play his hidden immunity idol and negated 2 votes which prevented a tie vote and sent home his foe, Candyfan68248. The following day, with his idol being gone. He was put into a vulnerable position and his alliance took the shot to vote him off. Voting History Heroes vs Villains ''To Be Added... Voting History In Proved To Be Fake and Untrustworthy, Mateo used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. Trivia * Mateo is the first contestant to return for another season. * He is the first to also make pre-jury one season then jury the next. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Admirate Tribe Category:Montenegro Contestants Category:Mozak Tribe Category:Kravata Tribe Category:13th Place Category:5th Place